


Spoiled Rotten Prince

by MistressDandelion



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Spanking, Soulmates, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, punishment spanking, spanking scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDandelion/pseuds/MistressDandelion
Summary: Shortly after the events of Black Dawn, Delos is adjusting to all the changes in the Dark Kingdom. Annoyed by his spoiled behavior, Maggie decides to take him to hand.





	Spoiled Rotten Prince

Everything in the Dark Kingdom was different, now that Maggie had come to stay. The former slaves, all released from their bondage, were adjusting to a life of freedom just as much as Delos was adjusting to a life without slaves. A life where the existence of an Outside World, where humans and Night Worlders coexisted, had come to light. The changes had been rapid, and Delos often found himself wondering if he was going to survive.

  
Still, having Maggie around had been a salve to the wounds opened during the events of the last week. Her presence in his life was like the sun that had, until so recently, been absent in the valley. She seemed to light up the world around her with an almost visible energy, and being near her still sent sparks of that electricity through his entire body.  
Just now, Maggie’s natural light had dimmed. Her entire countenance had darkened, like a heavy curtain of stormclouds bearing down to cover the sun. Her brows had drawn down over her eyes, and her mouth, normally a playful curve as she smiled at everyone and everything, had sharpened, the corners of her lips turned down in a frown. Even her body, tense, her arms down at her sides, her hands clenched into fists, was sharp and serious.

  
“That’s an awful thing to say, Delos.” She said, her tone sharp, like a whip cracking in the air. “You’re meant to be a king now, not a spoiled princeling.”

  
Crossing his arms, Delos glared at her, his own face a mirror of her frown, but with his lower lip protruding just slightly, his jaw set stubbornly. “I don’t care.” He said, and he could hear the petulence in his own voice. The changes had been happening so quickly, things in the Dark Kingdom improving and altering so that he hardly recognized his kingdom any longer, and he’d had enough. “I’ll say what I like, and to whom I like. I’m the king.”

  
He knew instantly that he’d said the wrong thing. Maggie’s frown deepened, and she jutted her chin out at him in that determined way she had. “That’s it, your majesty.” She made the term as mocking as possible, practically spitting the words out at him. Moving from where she’d stood in a corner of the room, she stalked to the vanity he’d had some of the servants construct just for her. The vanity and the straight-backed chair, cushioned with only the softest furs, were made of wood--unlike most of the furniture in the castle. Sitting on the chair, back straight and face jaw still tight, she beckoned to him. “Come here, right now.”

  
Her tone brooked no argument. Feeling a sense of dread that dropped over him like a shawl, Delos swallowed. He hesitated, watching the way Maggie looked at him--noting the sharp look in her eyes, and the way she sat, straight and tall, intimidating despite her small stature. While she looked at him, he felt his heart beginning to beat in his chest as he saw just how upset she really was.

 

He’d hesitated too long. She made to stand, her every movement threatening. “I said, come here.”

  
Galvanized into action, he moved toward her, and she settled back into the chair at once. When he’d come to stand by her side, looking down at her where she sat, tiny and fierce, she returned his gaze, tipping her chin up to meet his eyes. Her eyes, normally so lively and shining, were serious now, and Delos felt his heart drop from his chest down to his toes at the way she looked at him. Suddenly, he felt as though he’d made a horrible mistake.

  
“You want to act like a spoiled prince, do you?” She asked, and her tone was like a lash. He winced, lowering his eyes, reminded of the way his mother had scolded him sometimes when he was a boy. “Well,” she threw her hand out suddenly, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and pulling him off balance. As he rocked on his feet, she yanked on his arm, sending him spilling into her lap. “I suppose if you’re going to act like a naughty child, I’ll have to punish you like one.”

  
Delos struggled, slightly, unwilling to use his full strength lest he hurt her. Her hand, still on his wrist as she bent his arm behind his back, tightened as he struggled. She had pinned him, his own wrist and the sharp joints of her fingers digging into the small of his back as she held him in place, effectively keeping him awkwardly dangling across her lap.

  
“Maggie,” He cried out, reaching with his free hand to try and balance himself against the floor, the stone rough under his fingers. Blood had rushed to his face, and he could feel himself burning with humiliation and anger. Anger at Maggie for putting him into such an embarrassing position. Anger at himself for upsetting her enough that she’d felt it necessary. “Stop it at once. Let me go!”

  
Without bothering to reply, Maggie swatted him on the behind. The blow, though it didn’t hurt him--truth be told, he hardly felt it--startled him, and he jumped in her lap, struggling anew. She landed several more blows, her hand landing sharply on the sensitive area. As she struck him, she finally replied. “Be still. You’ve been acting atrociously this whole time, and you’ve earned this spanking. Understand?”

  
Delos squirmed on her lap, the blows not paining him, but jumping each time he felt her hand on his ass. His face burned, and a slight sting was beginning to build in his ass as she continued to spank him rapidly. As she did, she continued to scold him, her words as sharp as the slaps she continued to rain down.

  
“I can’t believe you’d act so foolishly.” She paused for a moment, resting her hand on his ass, rubbing the seat of his pants slightly as she continued to talk. “You’re strong enough to just get up, too, I bet. You could stand up and throw me against a wall. You could hurt me. You could stop this. But you won’t. Because you know you deserve it.” She rained another fast volley of blows down, every slap causing him to jump slightly, squirming as he listened to her speak. He wasn’t sure how much she was just pulling from the top of her head, but it was the truth. On some level, he wanted her to continue punishing him.

  
With a yank on his arm, she pulled him up, and he struggled to his feet, wondering if it was over already. As he looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion, she ignored him, not looking at his face as she began working on the lacing of his trousers. The sudden change, as she quickly unlaced his trousers and yanked them down, caught him off guard. He felt a stirring, the heat that had been growing in his face suddenly seeming to leave his cheeks and begin to center on his groin. As she yanked his trousers down, he realized his arousal was clear as the front of his undergarments tented out.

  
He flushed, putting both hands in front of himself, trying to hide the fact that he was hopelessly aroused, standing before her with his trousers around his ankles, after having just been over her lap as she spanked him like a naughty child. She seemed to ignore him, instead grabbing his wrist again and yanking him back over her knee. If he was being honest, even the idea of being punished, the way she had taken control and decided to spank him, was incredibly arousing. He felt a pulse of pleasure, and he realized, mortified, that his rapidly stiffening member was now pressing into her thigh.

  
As he settled back across her lap, shifting slightly as he struggled to balance at the awkward angle--he was much larger than her, and there wasn’t much room on her lap--she rubbed his ass slowly, as if considering. After a moment, she spanked him again, and he jumped, though the slap didn’t really hurt, even through only the thin material of his underclothes. After the slap had landed, she hooked a finger under the waistband of his underpants and slowly lowered those, as well.

  
Delos wiggled, feeling his face begin to flush again as he realized he was now lying across her lap, ass totally bare, in the perfect position to receive a sound spanking from his irritated soulmate.

  
“Just as I thought,” she spanked him several times quickly, hardly drawing her arm back, the slaps landing rapidly, but not hard. “Hardly even a mark. I knew it was a good thing I brought this along.” Turning her body slightly, she reached toward the vanity. Delos strained his neck slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was doing, but he couldn’t quite see what she’d reached for.

  
A moment later, he felt something cold and hard tapping against his bare ass, and he stiffened, his heart freezing in his chest. It was her hairbrush; the solid, wooden hairbrush she’d brought with her from home. His heart, suddenly beating a million miles a minute, leaped into his throat, and he began to struggle again, kicking his legs feebly as he realized what she intended to do. So far, he’d felt very little from the spanking, aside from the deep, burning sense of shame at being put over her knee, but the wooden hairbrush would hurt. He knew it would, and she knew it, too.

 

She tapped the brush against his ass again, harder this time, but not a true spank. “I told you to be still. Or don’t you think you’re in enough trouble already?”

  
He obediently went still, immediately. Balanced precariously, both hands touching the floor as he struggled to stay upright on her knee, he hung there for what seemed an eternity as she rubbed the back of the brush slowly back and forth across his ass. His heart refused to stop racing, but she didn’t begin spanking him.

  
“You’ve been nothing but rude and abrasive this week, Delos.” She finally started speaking again, her voice harsh, but the brush not leaving its gentle contact with the delicate skin of his rear. “You’ve been disrespectful and annoying. You deserve a good, sound spanking, and I’m going to give it to you, do you understand?”

  
Delos said nothing, until the brush came away from his skin suddenly and she spanked him, landing a stinging blow to his cheek. He jumped, hissing in pain as the wood bit into his skin. “I said, do you understand?” She repeated, not lifting the brush from his ass, the threat of another blow implicit.

  
“Yes!” He gasped, as the sting of the blow faded slowly. “I understand.”

  
“Good.” She began the slow, gentle rubbing of the brush across his ass again. “So you agree you need this, and I think it will do you some good. So I’m going to use this brush to spank you, but you’re going to ask me for it, first.”

  
His face burned with shame and embarrassment, and his cock, still stiffening with every word she said, pressed itself into her thigh as he was helpless to stop the arousal pulsing through him. He lowered his head, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Every ounce of his being rebelled at the idea of asking her to give him a spanking, but a tiny part of him, a part he hadn’t known existed until this moment, knew it was his only chance, and wanted to please her.

  
She waited patiently while he struggled with his own pride, rubbing the brush across his ass and occasionally lifting it slightly to deliver small, stinging smacks that made him wince and jump every time one landed. She remained silent, and Delos lay across her lap with his cock pressing against her thigh, his ass bare, a wooden hairbrush smacking against the delicate skin of his behind every so often, trying to find it in himself to give her what she wanted.

  
Finally, after she landed a particularly hard smack, he jumped and hung his head, forcing himself to speak. “Please,” the word caught, and he cleared his throat, feeling her lay the brush against his ass again as she waited. “Please, Maggie. I need a spanking.”

  
The words felt like hot coals leaving his mouth, and he lowered his head in shame as he finally gave in, accepting that Maggie was going to punish him, no matter what he did.  
“Good boy.” The praise came in a soft voice as she ran a hand up his back and tangled her fingers into his hair lightly, the fine strands running through her fingers like silk. Before the sound of her voice had faded, he felt the brush leave his ass, and she began to spank him, in earnest now.

  
The brush rose and fell rapidly as she spanked him. Every blow landed sharply, and he jumped and winced as they fell at a steady pace. The wood of the brush felt like fire as it touched his skin, so much worse than just her hand had felt, but he kept silent, struggling not to wince or cry out as she spanked him quickly. As she continued, showing no signs of stopping, the fire in his ass grew, and Delos began to squirm, even between the rapid-fire smacks.

  
He could feel his erection shrinking as his ass began to burn. Something that had been deeply arousing at first was now just painful, and he began to squirm, trying to avoid the brush as it continued its relentless onslaught, raining blow-after-blow down on every inch of his ass. Maggie left no part of his ass unspanked, as she continued her quick, steady pace, raising the brush and landing it back down again, and again, and again.

  
Within a few minutes, Delos was struggling earnestly, squirming, kicking his legs as she continued her relentless pace, showing no signs of slowing or stopping. Using both hands to brace himself against the floor, he began to gasp after every blow, unable to stop the soft cries that left him as the brush continued to bite into his ass over and over. He kicked his legs as she kept on, regretting his unwillingness to overpower her before. Now, he knew he couldn’t have stopped her if he’d tried.

  
After several minutes of spanking him in silence, Maggie began to scold him again.

  
“You’ve been such a naughty boy, Delos.” She punctuated her sentence with a hard smack! on one cheek, and he let out a howl, the first true noise he’d made since she began. He cut it off midway, mortified that he’d let such a sound escape, determined not to let another one out, no matter how hard she spanked him. “You deserve this spanking,” she again punctuated her words with another smack, harder than the last one, and Delos arched his back, hissing, but not letting out a sound. “You’re nothing but a spoiled,” another hard spank, and Delos felt his hair whipping across his face as he jerked forward, wincing from the impact. “rotten,” this smack hit his other cheek, and Delos cried out again, more of a choked whimper as he lowered his head, the impact of the wood imprinted on his ass like a tiny fire. “naughty little prince, who needs to be put over my knee and spanked in order to learn a lesson.” Maggie delivered a volley of hard, fast spanks now, and Delos kicked his legs, unable to hold back the tiny gasps and cries as the wood bit into his ass again and again.

  
The smacks stopped suddenly, and he lay over her lap gasping, his ass feeling like it was on fire. She went back to rubbing the brush across his swollen, burning skin, the wood feeling cool and smooth against the fire. “Are you ready to apologize and start acting like an adult?” She asked, and she delivered a short, sharp smack to his already sore ass.  
He jumped at the impact, struggling to breathe past the heavy lump in his throat as he grasped at the wisps of his composure. Something in him was still fighting against letting her win.

  
Another hard smack, followed by a quick barrage of several more, and he was right back to kicking and whimpering as the wood burned his pale skin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He howled, but after a brief pause, she began again, the rain of blows coming hard and fast, harder than any of the previous spanks had so far been.

  
“You’d better be sorry!” Her voice was harsh, and he felt her put her arm across his lower back, holding onto his hip, bracing herself as she brought each spank down across his ass harder than the last. “If I have to do this again, I’ll send you out to those nice willow trees I saw to cut your own switch, and you’ll be bent over the bed with your pants down while I give you a spanking you won’t forget!” The threat hung in the air, interrupted only by the sharp slaps of the brush, and Delos howling with each spank.

  
Something, perhaps broken by the heavy impacts of the wooden brush, perhaps scared at the thought of a willow switch cutting into the delicate skin of his ass, broke, and he fell limp across her lap, his legs kicking weakly as she continued to spank him, his pained howls slowly turning to heavy, gasping sobs.

  
The spanking was over for several minutes before he’d regained enough composure to notice. He hissed in pain as she went back to rubbing his ass with one hand, soothing the fire out of his skin as she rubbed his back with her other hand, hushing him and whispering softly to him as he cried across her lap. His ass hurt, but something deep inside him hurt more as he realized how deeply he’d disappointed her.

  
Gradually, his sobs turned to silent, hiccuping tears, and even the tears slowly dried as he lay across her lap with one of her hands on his ass, the other making soft, circular patterns on his back while she whispered soft, comforting things to him. When he’d calmed somewhat, she pulled on his sleeve, and he let his feet touch the floor. His legs shook as he straightened, standing from where he’d been over her knee for what seemed an eternity, but she stood with him, pulling him into her arms, a steadiness to her that he found himself leaning on heavily. Still hushing him softly, she took his hand and led him to the bed. He stepped out of his pants as he followed, and before they lay down, she pulled his tunic off over his head. He allowed this, still sniffling softly, keeping his eyes lowered, embarrassed that she should see him cry.

  
Pulling him after her, Maggie settled onto the bed, and he crawled up beside her, curling up at her side. Both arms wrapped around her waist, he lay curled beside her, his head pillowed by her breasts, her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him close to her, burying her face in his hair. She pressed a kiss against his forehead, and he snuggled close to her, suddenly not minding that he was totally naked and had only recently been across her lap being spanked like a naughty child.

  
Gradually, even his sniffles stilled, and he lay in her arms, drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, his entire body seeming to melt into Maggie and the mattress beneath them. A heaviness bore down on him, and he realized he was exhausted, in every sense of the word.

  
As he drifted, only half aware of everything around him, he nuzzled closer to Maggie, feeling how warm and alive she was against him. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, and he felt her arms tighten around him briefly.

  
“I know you are,” she whispered against his hair, and she brought a hand up to run her fingers through his hair slowly. “You’re trying, sweetie, and I forgive you. I just hope I won’t have to punish you again.”

  
He pressed his face into the space between her neck and her shoulder, breathing in the heady scent that was Maggie. It was overwhelmingly human, but he knew he would never tire of that scent, as long as he lived. “I’ll be good, I promise.” He wasn’t sure if she would be able to hear him as he drifted in and out of unconsciousness, but she just squeezed him again, continuing to stroke his hair.

  
Just as he was on the verge of sleep, he felt her lips against his forehead once again, and she tightened her arms around him. “I love you, Delos,” she whispered, and he smiled, her soft words the last thing he heard before he drifted to sleep, safe in his soulmate’s arms.


End file.
